Gonna Get Lucky?
by haru-chanXXX
Summary: What would happen if Blaine had been listening to Kurt and Shue's talk after the Baby, It's Cold Outside incident? New Directions invites Kurt to the Christmas Party, making Blaine wait all night to confront Kurt about it. Total deliciousness!


Gonna Get Lucky?

-** BTW, I sadly do NOT own Glee or any of the characters. Nor do own any music that was used in this story. Please review/comment/ect.! -**

Kurt tried all he could to not blush as Blaine sang with him. The end of the song was coming, which he dreaded because that would mean that they couldn't sing anymore.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow!" Kurt sang, brilliantly, hitting every note just right.

"Think about my life long sorrow" Blaine replied in song.

"At least there will be plenty implied." Sand Kurt, wiggling his eyebrows, trying really hard to flirt with the boy.

"If you got ammonia and died." The other boy sang, completing his first sentence.

"I really can't stay!" Kurt sang, loving the atmosphere that the song was giving off.

"Get over that holdout." Blaine motioned to Kurt to sit on the couch, which was exactly what Kurt did. He didn't have to think twice.

"Oooh, baby, it's—" sang Blaine, but Kurt cut in and sang the last line with him

"-cold outside!" they sang together, perfectly.

Kurt was breathless, and not just from singing. Blaine was literally right next to him and Kurt couldn't help but enjoy that immensely. For a fleeting moment, both boys just sat there, looking into each others eyes. Kurt thought—no, hoped, that Blaine would kiss him.

…But Blaine didn't kiss him. They said their goodbyes and Blaine left. Leaving Kurt wanting a kiss from the boy he thought he might love. Kurt hoped he'd be able to see Blaine during the holidays. But he didn't know what Blaine's plans were.

Seconds after Blaine had left the room, Mr. Shuester walked in, pretending like he just gotten there and had not heard the duo sing fabulously. When Shue say Kurt, he smiled.

"Mr. Shuester!" Kurt said happily, greeting his ex-teacher.

"Good to see you, Kurt!" Shue said, giving his student a quick hug. "Someone special?" he asked Kurt, motioning towards the dorr where Blaine had left from.

"No… he's a friend. But I'm totally in love with him, and he's gay. So I'd call that progress." Kurt joked, smiling.

Shue smiled, the kid seemed a lot happier than he ever was before. "So how are you doing, Kurt?"

"Classes are harder, more challenging. And the kids are nicer. But I miss you guys a lot." Kurt admitted to his teacher. "So what brings you to Dalton? Are you looking for a teaching job where pencils aren't used as weapons?" Kurt chuckled at his own joke.

Mr. Shue smiled, "Actually, I need your advice on something. I drew Sue for Secret Santa this year and I have absolutely no idea what to get her. I'm pretty bad at shopping for others."

Kurt considered that for a few moments. "I have THE best idea! Get her a fur lined track suit!" Kurt suggested.

"That actually… is perfect. Thanks for your help Kurt." Shue smiled.

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, but smiled none the less. It was nice to be appreciated.

"Is that the only reason you're here, Mr. Shue?

"No, I admit. I have another reason for coming. The others wanted to do a sort of Glee Club Christmas party, and everyone really wanted you to come."

"But I'm going to Dalton, I'm the competition." Kurt replied.

"Well, then think of it as JUST a Christmas party that all your friends are wanting you to attend."

Kurt was going to decline, knowing that the curfew would totally be broken. But besides talking to Mercedes and Tina a few times, he hadn't talked to other members of New Directions since he left.

"Okay, I'll go." Kurt agreed. He grabbed his jacket and bag and followed Mr. Shue out the door.

"Kurt!"

Shoot! Blaine was our floor leader and was the person that turned people in for sneaking out. And he was right there!

Kurt turned slowly, noticing that Shue was trying to look like he wasn't there. It wasn't working. His hair made him stick out.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"I'm just escorting Mr. Shue to his car." Kurt lied, even though he was a horrible liar.

"What time will you be back?" Blaine asked.

"I—what?" Kurt spluttered.

"I'll have him back shortly after midnight if I can." Shue offered.

"Then I'll leave the back exit unlocked. Have fun, Kurt." Blaine smiled, the one that made Kurt weak in the knees, and then turned and left the hallway.

"You know I have to be back at a somewhat decent hour? I have class tomorrow and you have to teach in the morning."

" We'll figure something out." Shue smiled.

I grinned. Typical Mr. Shuester. Act now, consequences later. But we soon took off, heading back to Lima and to his apartment where the party was already in full swing by the time we got there.

"Dolphin!" cried Brittany, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Boo!" smiled Kurt, hugging his friend back.

Brittany grabbed Kurt's hand and stroked it, "Still so soft! The only baby I ever dated!" she said, giggling.

Everyone soon had hugged Kurt. Mercedes the longest though, because he WAS her best friend before he had transferred. Even Sue Sylvester was there, which was weird. And she shook hands with Kurt, and it totally and awkward moment for Kurt.

Kurt realized that for the past month or so he had REALLY missed his friends back here at McKinely. He knew that with Karofsky around, he couldn't come back. But with Blaine at Dalton, he didn't feel so alone anymore either.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Santana, who had suggested a game of Spin the Bottle. Mr. Shuester was of course, against it. And Sue just laughed at everyone, saying that she didn't think high schoolers needed games to be promiscuous.

"What's that mean, Dolphin?" Brittany asked Kurt.

"You know, I'm sure Santana would just love to tell you. I'm sure she knows exactly what that word means." Kurt said loud enough for Santana to hear.

She replied by sticking out her middle finger at Kurt before taking Brittany to the other side of the room.

Puck swaggered over to Kurt, handing him a cup that looked like juice.

"Here you go, Princess." Puck said, grinning.

Kurt took a sip then gagged, choking on the liquid. There was totally alcohol in this. Kurt tried to give the cup back to Puck, but the Puckzilla wouldn't take it back.

"Puck! This has—" Kurt started, but Puck cut him off by covering Kurt's moth with his hand. He motioned for Kurt to be quiet and whispered something about loosening up. But as soon as Puck left Kurt, with the cup still in the boy's hand, Kurt walked to the kitchen. He immediately dumped the drink into the sink. And made sure to rinse out his cup.

Rachel came into the kitchen, and poured her cup down the sink. Making a face at the contents.

"Puck's trying to get us all drunk, even though there are two faculty members here." She ranted.

"One of the faculty member is the owner of the booze too. Puck's stealing all of Mr. Shuester's booze." she continued when Kurt hadn't replied. She gave him a look and tapped her foot angrily

"Did you want me to have a word with him?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Oh, Kurt, you're such a great friend!" she said, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him back into the living room. Kurt almost tripped as Rachel torpedoed him at Puck, but he hit Finn. Luckily, Finn caught him before any damage was done.

"You okay, Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I just tripped on my own feet when Rachel pushed me into the living room." Kurt replied.

Finn just smirked at his step-brother.

"That is seriously what happened." Kurt defended himself.

Finn raised his glass and nodded at Kurt. He took a gulp of his drink, "Sure it's not something else?"

"No. Way. I don't drink, it's bad for your body and makes you stupid! You shouldn't drink either." Kurt huffed, and grabbed Finn's cup. He went into the kitchen and dumped it before Finn could stop him.

Kurt dumped the second cup of poison down the sink. He didn't want to be mothering all of New Directions, he wanted to enjoy himself. But someone had too. And Kurt really didn't want Mr. Shuester to get into any trouble because of Puck.

Kurt walked back into the living room and noticed that Shue and Sue were having a heated discussion, totally distracted from everyone else. Kurt took this as the time to talk with Puckerman.

"Puck, quit giving everyone alcohol!" Kurt hissed at the jock.

"Anything you say, Princess." smirked Puck, winking at Kurt. The alcohol had obviously affected the boy already.

Kurt blushed a little, but cleared his throat. Sure, Puck was cute and his biceps were delicious… but Blaine was supermegaawseomefoxyhot and nothing could beat that. Not even cute. He had a mission. Get rid of the alcohol.

"I'm warning you, Puckerman." Kurt said angrily.

"Okay, okay, I won't give anyone more to drink. Just me." Puck said, grinning at how 'clever' he was.

Kurt shot a glare at the boy, and started taking people's drinks. He brought all of them into the kitchen and dumped them all, one by one.

After that fiasco was done, Kurt started enjoying himself by talking to all his friends. He enjoyed his girl talk with his girly friends. But after a few hours, the party started clearing out. Both Finn and Puck offered to bring Kurt back to Dalton, but Shuester saved him, thankfully, and said that the kids needed to get their sleep for school. Once people were gone, Shue and Kurt cleaned the apartment as well s they could.

"Thanks for your help tonight, Kurt. I knew I should've locked the liquor cabinet."

"It's no big deal, I'm sure Puck would just have broken into anyways."

"It is a big deal, everyone could have gotten into a lot of trouble. Thankfully Sue noticed nothing and you stopped them all from getting drunk." Shuester nervously chuckled.

After the apartment looked decent, and Kurt had given Shue some ideas for redecorating, Shue brought Kurt back to Dalton. Kurt had fallen asleep on the way back. The drive wasn't horribly long, but it wasn't a breeze either.

'He looks so fragile...' thought Mr. Shuester. Will gently shook Kurt's shoulder to wake him up.

"Hmmm…" mumbled Kurt, stretching his arms.

"You're back at Dalton, Kurt. You should probably get to bed." Will suggested.

Yeah. Yeah, okay." Kurt mumbled, getting out of the car.

Kurt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and grabbed his bag. "Thanks for tonight, Mr. Shue." Kurt said through yawns.

Shue chuckled, "Anytime, Kurt. It was great to see you again. Come around more often maybe."

"'Kay." Kurt agreed, and started heading towards the back exit. He waved back at Mr. Shue. As soon as Kurt opened the door, Will took off. He did have to teach in the morning.

As Kurt trudged up the stairs to his dorm, he glanced at his watch. It was 1:07 AM. Terrific. Everyone knew Kurt needed to maintain a steady 9 hours or beauty sleep or else he'd get cranky, fast. He yawned again, reaching into his pocket for his room key. But it wasn't there. Kurt panicked. How was he going to get to bed now? Without the key to his own room?

"Oh no." groaned Kurt, leaning against the wall. "Now what am I gonna do…?" He asked himself.

He pondered all his possibilities. He could sleep in the common room, but then everyone would want to know why, and he was pretty sure it was against the rules. Maybe someone would let him sleep in their dorm room… Blaine would, for sure.

Kurt groggily made his way towards Blaine's room and knocked quietly. Blaine opened the door, looking confused. Blaine was only dressed in his boxers. And Kurt tried _really_ hard to not look down.

"Um, I uh—misplaced my key." Kurt explained.

"Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" Blaine suggested.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Thank's, Blaine. You're really helpful." Kurt mumbled, embarrassed. He walked into the room.

It was impeccably clean except for the bed. It was a mess. It appeared someone had been sleeping in it. Oh yeah… Blaine had been before Kurt had woken him up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, Blaine." Kurt apologized. He took off his boots and placed his coat on a chair.

"Kurt, can I talk to you seriously for a moment?" Blaine asked, seriousness in his voice.

Kurt nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine took a deep breath, "I heard you talking to Mr. Shuester. And I heard you say that… well, that you loved me. Were you serious about that?"

Kurt's cheeks were so red, a rose paled in comparison. He just nodded embarrassingly; mortified that he had been heard. Blaine just smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, holding tightly to it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine questioned him.

"I didn't know if you liked me like that. You always act so—unaffected whenever I try to flirt with you." Kurt answered honestly, the blush moving onto his ears.

"Of course I do, silly. I just didn't want you to feel like I was pushing you into anything. Especially since the Karofsky incident. Actually, I didn't think you liked _me._" Blaine replied.

"Screw Karofsky." Kurt muttered, caressing Blaine's cheek with his free hand. "you were there for me when no one else was. Do you realize how much you helped me? Blaine, without you, I don't know what I would've done."

Blaine smiled, "You remind me to e myself, Kurt. I want to thank you for that."

Kurt smiled back.

Blaine moved in closer and grabbed the back of Kurt's head, pulling him into a kiss. Blaine kissed Kurt softly, a short, chaste kiss. "Thank you, Kurt—" But whatever Blaine was going to say next was cut of by Kurt's lips coming down on Blaine's for a second kiss, a deeper kiss.

Blaine kissed back, harder, wanting more. He licked Kurt's lips and soon had his tongue in Kurt's mouth and vice versa. Kurt moaned as Blaine pressed his body hard against Kurt's.

"We should cool off, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Kurt groaned and replied with a negative, kissing Blaine some more. Blaine pulled Kurt towards his bed.

"Really, we should get some sleep." Blaine suggested to Kurt.

"We can sleep later." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's lips.

Blaine was surprised that Kurt was wanting to go so far. But didn't really want to stop either. He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt. Never breaking the kiss as he did so. The belt came next, Blaine undid it, making Kurt's pants fall to the ground. Without the belt, Kurt's pants would fall down easily. Kurt had really petite hips.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's body. Kurt was a boxer-briefs type of guy. And Blaine couldn't help but notice that they made Kurt's butt look totally awesome, hugging his ass just right.

They climbed into Blaine's bed, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's wait and started sucking on his neck. Things got hot and heavy _real_ fast. He moaned, enjoying every minute of this. Blaine felt Kurt's dick, it was hard and was pushed right up against Blaine's own member.

Tonight wasn't the night for them to go all the way, but he certainly wasn't objecting when Kurt's lips trailed down Blaine's stomach and paused at the waistline of Blaine's boxers.

"Please." moaned Blaine.

Kurt smiled, and pulled Blaine's boxers down. His mouth was soon sucking on Blaine's member. Needy and wanting to come _now_, Blaine, as gently as possible, thrusted into Kurt's mouth. He was soon climaxing, and softly moaning Kurt's name over and over and over again.

Kurt trailed his kisses back up Blaine's neck, after he successfully swallowed all of Blaine's sort of salty seed.

Blaine wanted to return the favor and flipped Kurt onto his back, earning a small shriek from Kurt. Blaine suckled on one of Kurt's nipples, biting and teasing it. Kurt arched him back, unable to make coherent sounds.

As soon as Blaine had his fun with teasing the boy, he moved down, and gave Kurt's boxer-briefs a delectable tug. He pulled them all the way off and threw them across the room, grinning.

He sucked hard on Kurt's dick, wanting to suck on it all night like there was no tomorrow. He engulfed it into his mouth, thankful that he had no gag reflex because having all of Kurt's member in his mouth was amazing. Within a few minutes, Kurt was arching his back and shooting sperm into Blaine's mouth as he too, climaxed. Blaine swallowed it like a pro, and pulled Kurt closer, kissing his lips again.

"I'm sorry, I'm complete mush after… that…" Kurt explained.

"We should get some sleep anyways." Blaine said giggling.

Kurt mumbled a yeah against Blaine's chest and soon was asleep. Blaine thought his Kurt was the best thing to happen here, and pulled him in closer, falling asleep next to his boyfriend.

~Morning~

Kurt woke up right next to Blaine. Blaine was already awake, just smiling sweetly at Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt whispered.

"Hey, yourself." Blaine smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt smiled and leaned closer to Blaine's mouth. Instead of kissing Kurt's forehead again, Blaine claimed his lips.

"We should probably get ready for class." Kurt whispered, being the one to break the kiss.

Blaine groaned but knew Kurt was right, even though all he wanted to do was ravish Kurt's body. Screw class. But Blaine agreed and got out of bed. He picked up his clothing and dressed himself.

"Don't you want to take a shower?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Nah, I'd rather smell like you all day." Blaine winked.

Kurt just grinned, and followed Blaine's actions, pulling on his uniform he had worn the day before.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Blaine asked incredulously. Kurt _always_ showered. And he _always_ made his hair look perfect.

"No, I want to smell like you all day." Kurt replied curtly, but smiled at the boy.

"You're too cute." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and started nibbling the boy's lips. Kurt moaned Blaine's name and leaned into him. Making Blaine more eager to keep going.

"As much I love kissing you, I really don't want to go to class with a major boner." Kurt chuckled.

Smirking, Blaine loosened his grip on Kurt. 'Kurt wouldn't be the only one with a boner.' thought Blaine, glancing down at the tent that had already formed in his pants.

"I'm just gonna… take care of this." Blaine said, indicating to his member that was hidden behind two layers of uncomfortable fabric. He headed to the bathroom with one last kiss from Kurt.

Kurt giggled and smacked Blaine's butt as he headed towards the bathroom. Blaine muttered something that resembled tease and entered his bathroom, shutting his door behind him. He reached for a Kleenex, not wanting to make a mess. He stripped back down and grabbed the lotion, smoothing his dick with it.

He stroked his cock, thinking about Kurt and only Kurt. How he really wanted to see Kurt bent over and taking it from behind. And how great it would feel to have Kurt's mouth on his dick again. It didn't take him long to come, moaning Kurt's name. He skipped the shower, and just cleaned himself off.

He went back into his room, and found a post it note on his bed. It read:

B,

Are you free tonight?

-K ;)

For Kurt, Blaine was free _any_ night.

**A/N: I meant to post this earlier, I've had it written for weeks. But I'm lazy and my laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word yet. So it took a while.**


End file.
